Speed of Pain
by Sakura Kimiko
Summary: Pain will attack you at any moment, at any pace. The pain will feed on your body slowly, making sure you feel every moment of it, or it will tear you apart quickly, so you only feel it for a second that feels like a lifetime. No matter the speed of pain, you will find yourself yelling, screaming for mercy. "I want to outrace the speed of pain."
1. Coma Black

Speed of Pain

Coma Black.

**This Fic Is Kind Of Dark And Is Mainly Only Rated M Because Of It.**

* * *

"_This way never my world, you took the angel away."_

I felt nothing, nothing at all. The void, the hole, the emptiness inside my heart refused to be filled. I hated that I could do nothing to fill it. If only, it had never been created. Everyone I love betrayed me, criticized me, hated me, and yet I find myself being my own worst enemy. I cannot be truly proud of myself, and for a second I think…I don't want to be me anymore. It is time; I am ready to end it all right here, right now. I look over the edge and down at the water, I think to myself "Does this really kill a person?" hopefully. I put my foot, clad in my tennis shoes for soccer practice, on the ledge and my other on my tippy toes. I grip the ledge with my hand and think to myself of sweet redemption. Would killing me make everyone pay? At my funeral would everyone cry and drown themselves in regret? Would my father be proud or ashamed in me? Would he hate me more? I take my foot off the ledge and start backing away from it. Not today, I tell myself, I'll give life one last chance before I leave it for death.

"_I'd kill myself to make everybody pay."_

* * *

Its 6:30 and I am supposed to be downstairs eating breakfast and dressed early. For once I decided to be lazy and not try to be better than him. Learn to like myself. Maybe even learn myself.

_Knock knock._

"You were supposed to be downstairs at six, Sasuke." My older brother, Itachi says quietly yet sternly.

"I'm not going to school today." I declared. There's no reason for me to go, I know enough.

"You've already missed 19 days of school, Sasuke. If you miss one more you'll be kicked out." He warns me, though he knows I would love to be kicked out of school. "Father will not be proud."

He has to bring him up every time I misbehave. He has to bring up how father is already disappointed in me and is on the edge of disowning me. When I heard my father talking to my mother about disowning me, I was so tempted, so temped to kill myself, to kill everyone. Thank God for my mother's kind heart or else I would be in some type of foster home. I couldn't live that life, a disappointment to every face I see and my name would be known as a failure to the Uchiha clan.

"I'm getting ready." I give in. I get off my bed and grab my school clothes.

"_I didn't know what love was on that day."_

* * *

There's nothing perfect about this place, I truly don't understand why I'm not homeschooled. Maybe because the other clan's would see how much of a disappointment I am? Fame is more important than a person's well being. You learn that the hard way.

I am wearing my schools uniform of a white button up shirt, tan khaki pants, black tie, and boy sparies in which mine are black and white. Most people follow the dress code most don't. Not like it matters.

I walk up the stairs of the school and slide into the doors before noticed by the hooligans playing football outside the school. I instantly go to the office and sit down in one of the chairs and watch the office in motion. Shizune, the secretary, was making flyers for the upcoming Halloween dance, that I would not attend, and talking on the phone with a parent. Kakashi and Asuma were drinking coffee and discussing the recent events on the news. They did notice me and didn't care; I often come into the office and just sit. They know I'm not capable of sitting in the same room with people I hate for such a long period of time, ha-ha actually I tell them I am claustrophobic and can't handle being with such a large group of people. I play them like a fiddle.

"Sasuke, I think you could handle the amount of people outside." Shizune looks out the window from her seat at the few kids outside.

"I don't know." I'll faint, yes, that's what I'll do. Then she'll see the errors of her ways and I can go home. "What if they touch me?"

"Don't be such a prissy, Sasuke." Tsunade comes from out of her office with hands on hips. "How will you be when you're married?"

Simple.

"I'm not going to get married."

"Not getting married?!" Asuma almost spit his coffee all over Kakashi with his outrageous reaction. "You're wasting good looks; I'd kill to look like you."

I'd kill for your life.

"There is no woman of my interest, and I don't think my life span needs to lower." I say jokingly in their eyes but in reality I mean it. I receive hardy laughs from Kakashi and Asuma.

"Stay romantically hopeless, Uchiha, but that doesn't mean you cannot interact with the students! Tell me, who are your friends?" I have plenty of friends. "Do you have any friends?" Of course I have friends.

"Yes, I have friends." My cat is my friend. I hope so. I think my dog might not like me and took my position as best friend.

"Really, what are your friend's names?" She pestered me.

"Mews and Jinx." I didn't even hesitate telling her my animal's names that's how smooth I am.

"What kind of person names their children that?" She hissed, obviously catching my bluff.

I name people that. Are you saying I have problems because I know I have them?

"I think they have pretty good names, quite unique." Better than yours, honestly, Tsunade?

"You need to hang out with people from this school."

"I play soccer."

"Did you go to the soccer boy's picnic yesterday, Sasuke?"

"No." Who would want to? What soccer team picnics?

"Why not?" You tell me

"I wasn't invited." It was true, the captain of the team decided to exclude me even though I am co-captain I wasn't informed. Well, I did find out eventually.

"Wasn't invited? Aren't you the co-captain?" Honestly, Tsunade, haven't you noticed? Nobody likes me.

"If someone sets their mind to it, they can exclude a person from living." Kakashi set his mug down, being the coach of the team he thought I didn't go because I was being my rebellion self, he didn't think his perfect captain was capable of such a thing."I'll give the captain a piece of my mind."

Why can't you see? It won't change a thing.

"Do whatever you like."

"Sasuke, there is a new student coming in the afternoon, I'd like you to show him around." Tsunade asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why me?" I look up at her with a hint of disgust in my voice. I dislike meeting new people. I dislike people.

"I just think you two would be great friends." She smiles and walks back into her office.

You're obviously insane.

"_My mouth was a crib and it was growing lies."_

* * *

Now I'm back in the office after hours of brutal school work waiting for this person to show up. I do not and I repeat I do not want to even look at this persons face. I don't want him to be my friend, I don't want a friend, and I certainly don't need him. I'm sick of people and I'm sick of friends, they are nothing but letdowns and-

"Sasuke," Tsunade barks in my face. "The new student is outside, so put on a pretty face and prepare to meet him."

What makes him so special? Is he the president of the free world like I am? No? I didn't think so; I'm not even the president. Trick question.

The door opens to reveal a boy with blonde spiked hair, baby blue eyes, scars all over his face, wearing the same thing as me except his sparies are orange, and he has the biggest grin on his face that it makes me want to _puke_. Just looking at him makes me sick.

"Naruto! Good to see you as always." Tsunade's voice drips with happiness and a hint of sarcasm.

"Same here granny, say is everything the same as it use to be?!"He beamed with excitement.

So he used to go here? He doesn't need my help; I should be allowed to leave.

"Not exactly, I got Sasuke here," She gestures towards me. "To help you find your way around. Get some new friends and such."

"Awesome!" He exclaims. "I can't wait to see everyone again, I hope puberty didn't hit too hard!" They both break out in laughs as I sit there confused and angry. So he knows people here too? Why can't they help him? I'll only bring him down to Hell with me. But if he whishes I could take him down with me.

"_I burned all the good things in the Eden Eye."_

* * *

"That's Pre-calculus, that's advanced art." I pointed to the doors not even bothering being as helpful as to go inside and introduce him to the teachers. I honestly didn't care about his existence.

"Advanced art?" He asked trying to keep up with me.

"It's for the extremely gifted in art."

"I wonder if I could get in that class, what the teacher is like." He said to himself.

"That down there is the cafeteria and that is senior hall." I stopped and turned to him and saw his confused face.

"Is that the end?" He asked, thinking the school was bigger.

"Aa."

"Uh," He looked at the clock then the paper in his hand. "It says I have lunch now, what do you have?"

Why does it matter to you freak of nature?

"Lunch as well."

"Maybe we could eat lunch toge-"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

"I decline." After that I walked away heading for the boy's bathroom, or anywhere that isn't with him.

"WAIT, WHAT ONE WAS THE CAFETERIA AGAIN?" He shouted after me and ignored him.

You should know, shouldn't you?

"_We were too dumb to run, to dead to die."_

* * *

At lunch I had to sit in a different spot since the Naruto kid was scoping out my usual spot, someone must have told him where I sat. Right now I was sitting on the far left of the cafeteria, sulking. I use to sit with the rest of the soccer team but then they decided I wasn't worthy of sitting there or of being in their presence. I looked up to see two girls dressed in the same as me but with navy blue skirts and gray knee socks. It was obvious I was sitting in their seat.

"Uhm." The one with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail started. "Did you want to sit with us or something?"

I simply pointed over at Naruto sitting at my seat, still waiting for me.

"Oh, that's Naruto, no wonder you moved." The girl I recognized as Tenten, Neji's girlfriend, snickered. "He's the definition of bimbo. Say, what does he want with you?"

I shrugged, I didn't like this, and I didn't want to be around these girls.

"Still not talking much, eh Sasuke?"She nudged my arm then leaned in close. "I wouldn't blame you; if I was in your position-"She was cut off when another person hit her on the back.

"Come on, Sasori said we could sit with him." I didn't see much of the girls face but I did see her long pink hair stick out of her jacket. The other girl with a ponytail left with her while Tenten looked at me for a minute then left. I knew exactly what she was thinking. I just didn't care enough to say anything about it.

"_I would have told her then; she was the only thing that I could love in this dying world."_

* * *

Here we go; the end of the day means the start of soccer practice. I love soccer don't get me wrong, it's the people that make it bad. They ruined me, broke me, and drove me to do things I never saw myself do. I use to be friends with all of them, every day after practice we'd either go watch the cheerleaders or watch the volleyball girls practice and rate them, chose who we want to bang, kiss, and marry. Every time they'd pick different girls but I would keep with the same ones and they'd tease me about it. I miss it.

I was wearing my soccer uniform, which was blue and white, shorts, jersey with my last name and the number 17 on it, and my soccer practice shoes. The same uniform they betrayed me in. The rest of the guys are standing in a circle planning out how we will defeat Suna on Friday. Of course they wouldn't include me, it wasn't like I was a bad player, Hell I am the star player. It's me that affects everything. I put my things down on the bleachers and grabed a seat next to the bottle of Gatorade and mind my own damn business, something they don't they do.

"Hey, Uchiha." Kiba, a simple wannabe nobody, turns towards me, attracting the attention of the others. He jogs over to me and smirks. "Hey, buddy, how you been?"

I've been fucking terrible due to you and your stupid excuses for human beings you deranged mutt of a person I hope you rot in Hell for your sins-

"Fine." I manage to spit out, still keeping my cool.

"Oh, really, I heard you were hanging around-"He started but got cut off by Kakashi.

"Is it really your concern, Kiba?" Kakashi questioned his usual porn book in his hand. "What does it have to do with you?"

"I-I-I was just asking my old friend here a question!" He stuttered, lost for words since Kakashi is an evil genius we all should be afraid of.

"He shouldn't even be your old friend; he should be your friend. Let us start practice, 5 laps for warm up."

"_My heart's a tiny blood clot, I picked at it, it never heals and never goes away."_

* * *

I was walking down that same road again, the road where I had almost committed suicide. I slowly walked down the street looking at the blue water instead of where I was going. Suddenly I ran into someone, it was a girl, the same girl with the pink hair, she had her foot on the ledge just like I was except she was determined to jump and that's what happened when she hopped off the ground.

"_**I want to outrace the speed of pain."**_

* * *

_**Did thou enjoy thy fanfic? **_

_**~Sakura Kimiko.**_


	2. Coma White

Speed of Pain

Coma White

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

"_There's something cold and blank behind her smile."_

I've always wondered to myself if there was a way to get rid of the pain. In spite of all its side effects I finally found the one thing that makes it all go away for a period of a time, drugs. Every person I come across, I find a drug to make me forget them. To make any scars they leave behind go away. I look down at the substance on my credit card before I snort it. Yes drugs make the pain go away, but what happens when they are all gone? What will the answer be then?

[COMA WHITE]

I live in a lowdown apartment building since my parents decided to leave on a Hawaiian vacation and never return. I don't know what happened to them and really, I don't care. Just like everyone else they have their own drug, narcotics, so I avoid thinking about them since narcotics mess me up.

I unlock my door and stumble into the apartment, throwing my bag on the floor and crash on the couch. I was about to close my eyes and sleep until I hear a bunch of bumping and groaning come from the other room. You see, since my parents are on vacation for life, I live with one of my best friends, Ino, and she is a hooker-prostitute-striper type thing and always has guys around. No matter how many times I try to tell her to keep them out of the house she always brings the back. We originally had a pact that she would stop bringing people home and I would stop doing cocaine around her. Me being stupid tried to do cocaine in the bathroom and got caught. So now I have to listen to this shit every single night. I put a pillow over my head and silently scream into it, trying to block out the noise. I was going to scream again until I heard the opening of her door. I look up and see my roommate and a man with a pineapple shaped hair style, draped in a fine black suit, and a smirk on his face.

"Who is she?" He stops to point at me, probably thinking I knew his wife or something and would tell her.

"No one of your concern. 125." Ino says with no emotion and holds out her hand.

"What if she tells someone she saw-"He started but got cut off by her stern voice.

"125." She hisses, her eyes narrowing.

"Jesus, you are going to clean me out." He mutters and digs into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Troublesome woman," He says under his breath and he smacks the money on her hand.

"Thank you, have a wonderful day. The door is over there." She points to the door and sits on the couch next to me.

"Troublesome," He sighs and shows himself the way out.

"How much money do we have now?" I ask, looking at the large stack of money in her hands.

"715. So, 400 for rent leaves us with 315, 90 for emergencies leaves us with 225, 100 for groceries leaves us with 125 for your drug money. So this is yours." She puts the recently earned stack of money next to me. Is she serious? Only 125, what am I suppose to buy with that?!

"125?!" I yell, sitting up and looking at her like she just killed my family.

"Yes 125! Times are tough and you're lucky I even gave you money! I said last month that you had to get a Goddamn job and you're still sitting on your ass, JOBLESS!" She yells now standing.

"I tried to get a job, Ino, don't fucking change the subject!" I hiss. She always finds a way to bring up that I don't have a job.

"I'M NOT CHANGING THE SUBJECT, SAKURA, FUCKING DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE!" She yells, her face turns red with anger and my head starts to hurt.

"Don't yell at me, Ino." I snap and glare at her.

"Since you like drugs so much and that Goddamn drug dealer-"

"Don't bring him into this!"

"-maybe you could get together with him and he can GIVE you drugs and maybe some fucking MONEY!" Every time we argue she has to bring up that my drug dealer has a crush on me and that I should fuck him for money.

"It is not that easy, I can't just fuck him, I can't just get drugs from him! I'm not a dirty whore like you!" I hiss, spitting in her face.

"I'M ONLY A WHORE FOR YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT?! GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE!"She screams from the top of her lungs and I gladly take her 'offer', grabbing my bag and storm outside making sure I slam the door.

"YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE THIS HOUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!" I yell once I am outside the house and my head pounds harder.

"_A pill to make you numb."_

* * *

Here I am, sitting in the mall waiting for my dealer. I am kind of close to my dealer, he is quite interested in me and I am just as attracted but I am not looking for a relationship, mainly with a drug dealer. Since he likes me sometimes he gives me deals if I dress real pretty for him, so I am wearing Ino's ridiculous red dress with black heels and way too much makeup. I relax my shoulders and try to calm down. Ino has pissed me off for the umpteenth time and I am sick of her and her shit. She acts like I don't acknowledge what she does, she acts like I don't try to get a job, she acts like I don't respect her, she acts like I want her to sleep with all these men, she acts like I am some kind of criminal, she acts like I am some kind of addict-

"Hello, once again, Sakura." I look up and see my drug dealer in all his glory, he looks at me with those eyes. I know they want to devour me.

"Hey." I silently say as he takes the seat across from me, crossing his legs he leans in forward putting his elbows on the table, face in hands and smiles at me.

"Hey, what?" He asks with a smug look on his face and I swear I am I ready to kill.

"Hey, Itachi," I force out, almost spitting all over the table.

"Well, at least you are learning." He sighs and fixes his gaze onto me. "What would it be, this time?"

I honestly don't know what I needed. Most of the people I drowned my sorrows in drugs for were cocaine, but I don't want that drug right now. I need something different.

"What could I get for this?" I slide the money across the table and he takes it and begins to count it.

"How about I take some of this and give you some weed?" I almost jumped out of my seat and fucking punch him. Weed? I wasn't dealing with periods and stuck up bitches, I was dealing with…random ass shit. Weed wasn't going to fix any of this. "You look quite unsatisfied with my offer, so here is my deal. I need to get this weed off of my hands so I give you some of it then if you really want it I could give you some Angel Dust too?" Angel Dust? I haven't had that in ages.

"Alright," I mumble and I see his face light up with joy.

"I will keep your money because I know you will be itching to have some." He reaches inside of his pocket, grabs my hand and nonchalantly puts the clear baggie into my hand. "Call me when you have made up your mind." He then slides out of his chair, waves me a goodbye and exits.

I look down at the baggie and realized that I have just made a huge mistake. Weed won't take my worries away, it just isn't good enough. I'm so messed up, I'm so stupid.

"_A pill to make you dumb."_

* * *

"I don't know why I even try; you are not even going to listen to me anyways." Ino rambles as we venture to our school, to be honest I don't understand why we even go, we obviously don't belong there. We were wearing our school uniform of navy blue mini skirt, grey knee socks, and sparies. I was wearing a black jacket that hid my drugs, which I stuffed into a packet of gum, in its pocket because I knew I was going to need it.

"You see?" Ino asks, turning around and glares at me.

"See what?" I twitch a little, what the fuck was she talking about?

"You never listen to me!" She yells and I swear I need a hit.

"Maybe because everything that comes about of your mouth is negative talk about me and my shit, you want me to stop doing drugs? Lay off then."I snap and with that I walk off and leave her there, hopefully to get something terrible happen to her. I hopeIhopeIhopeIhopeIhopeIhope.

I swing around the corner and arrive at the school ground; I walk over to Tenten and sit down. There is nothing wrong with Tenten expect she has a dirty mouth and isn't afraid to go off on a bitch.

"Hey lady, what is with the sour face? Your man not giving you the love you need?" She teases me again about Itachi, I should have told the girl that I was already pissed but she would only make it worse.

"First of all, whore, he is not my man, you got that? I don't have a man nor do I have multiple men, like you, neither." I spat, watching Tenten's face go shocked at my words. I meant NONE of them, she wasn't a whore she just had a mouth like one, but my ego wouldn't let that go, it controlled me. "So why don't you go do another booty call, you fucking slut." With that I stomped off to my locker, getting my stuff for the next class, and avoiding my best friends for the next few hours.

In all honesty, I wish I was someone else sometimes so I wouldn't have to deal with my uncontrollable outbursts, so I wouldn't have to deal with my addict-

"_A pill to make you anybody else."_

* * *

All day I avoided my two best friends until lunch came 'round and I saw them near our lunch table, whoa, whoa, whoa, was someone sitting at our table, my table? What the fuck? That motherfucker is lucky I cannot get another behavior demerit. I guess I'm going to have to ask to sit with someone else. The first person I see is Sasori, we are good friends so I decide I'd sit with him and his friends. I walk up to him and greet him with the fakest smile I could.

"Hey, Sasori," I say cheerfully to him and he turns his attention towards me. "Is it cool if I and my friends sit with you and your friends?"

"Hmm, I guess it would be fine, I know Itachi would be fine with it so I suppose you could." He shrugs and carries his tray over to his table. Oh shit, I forgot that Itachi was one of his friends; this shit is going to kill me. I can deal, can't I?

I skip my way over to my original table and see Tenten harassing the person at our table, preferably a boy, preferably Uchiha Sasuke. I remember hearing the stories of him, though I have never witnessed it. The rumors say that he was always a big player, after he dumps a girl he has a new one the next day, so I guess he was dating a girl named, Uzumaki Karin, they had dated for about 4 months until she started cheating on him with a guy named Suigestu, Sasuke heard about it through his friends and confronted her about it after the boys soccer game against Oto, rumors say she admitted to it and he hit her and beat the living shit out of her while she was pregnant with either his kid or Suigestu's kid, no one knows to this day because she left the school. After Sasuke did that no one looked at him the same way, even though they don't know if it was true, Karin was a complete liar and she could just be lying. No one believed that she was lying though and shunned the life out of him.

Oh fucking well, it's not my life or my concern. I jump behind Tenten and hit her on the back so she stops fucking with him.

"Come on, Sasori said we could sit with him." I start walking to Sasori's table and hear Ino shuffle behind me.

I walk up to the table with them and see they reserved a sit just for us, mainly just for me right beside my beloved drug dealer. I hesitate before I sit next to him, I can feel his eyes all over me, wanting more.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan," He greets me with a large smile on his face.

"Hello, Itachi." I say silently, actually remembering to call him by his name.

"What brings you here on this lovely evening?" He asks, probably thinking I came wanting drugs.

"There is someone sitting-"I start but get rudely cut off by Ino.

"She wanted to sit with you today, is that a bad thing?" Ino smirks in my direction and I fight the erg to leap over the table and punch her in the face.

"Oh, it is not a bad thing at all!" Itachi exclaims, overly happy that he THINKS I want to sit with him. "I love your change of heart, Sakura-Chan." Change of heart my ass.

"Who gives a damn?" Hidan jumps in, obviously annoyed. "It's just one more whore you've got," that son-of-a-Jashin lover just called me a whore, one of Itachi's whores to be exact. Before I could react Itachi does it for me.

"She is not my," He hesitates with the word. "Whore, she is one of my good friends and I would appreciate it if you did not offend her."He glares at Hidan with _those_ eyes, those eyes that get me every time.

"I don't give a damn if I offend her, you don't scare me." Hidan stands and sneers at him.

"Hidan, sit down, you are wasting time and _money_ there is never a reason to waste money so sit down before I make you." Kakazu looks up from counting his money, and calmly threatens the man.

"You know what? I don't care, I'm out!" And with that he storms out the room, probably going to go sacrifice someone to Jashin who looks exactly like me.

"Fucking moron," Kakazu spits and continues to count his money.

These freaks are crazy and I don't want to be around them anymore than I have to, they make me so frustrated. I NEED a fix. I need it right now. Nownownownownownownownow.

"Say, Sakura-Chan, later at seven we should go get some coffee." Itachi smiles at me and I swear I'm minutes close to punching him in his face, is he seriously asking me out on a date?! "Your face tells me no but you should know, I'm not asking you." He says seriously and looks at me with _those_ eyes. He is commanding me to go.

"Whatever." I say quietly and avoid eye contact. I NEED A FIX, NOW.

"Wonderful, I'll see you then." He stands and walks off but not before he turns and speaks in a voice that only I could hear. "I'll see you then, beautiful."

I just sit there after he leaves, I sit there for exactly ten minutes before I shot up out of my seat and run to the bathroom. I need drugs now. The drugs that I have with me, won't help me or save me, but it will stop the pain, just for a minute.

"_But all the drugs in this world won't save her from herself."_

* * *

Itachi comes and picks me up after Volleyball practice and takes me to this little coffee shop called 'Just around the Corner' and we sit there drinking coffee and not even talking. I never felt so uncomfortable around him until I'm sitting here in silence in shorty shorts.

"Sakura-Chan," He speaks and pulls me out of my trance. "As you could tell, I am highly attracted to you as you are to me," Oh no, oh Hell no. He is not going to do this. "I would like to take this relationship of glances and fantasies," HE HAS FANTASIES OF ME?! "To the next level, basically, I want you to be my girlfriend." His what?! No way in Hell would I ever be his girlfriend. "We could go as fast or as slow as you would like." Yeah, right.

"Look," I start and look at him straight in the eyes. "I'm not interested in a relationship right now, maybe sometime in the future," YEAH, RIGHT. "But I'm going through some stuff right now, and I don't want to be committed to anything-"

"It wasn't a question, Sakura." He says coldly, his eyes glare me and my heart stops.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly, my eyes widen in pure shock.

"I think it's pretty damn obvious, you _will_ be my girlfriend with no objections." He sternly glares harder with every word.

"Listen-"I tried to talk to him but he kept interrupting me.

"No you listen." He stood and banged his hands on the table. "I've waited and I've been patient, but I'm **finished **waiting on you! I am going to have you even if it kills me, even if it kills you." He hisses through his teeth. "So stop fucking around before I take what is mine by force."

I was scared but angry at the same time. He always scared me but he doesn't control me, nothing _alive_ controls me.

"What makes you think I am yours? I am nobody's object! You can't force me to be your girlfriend, if it is going to kill you so fucking is it! I don't need your shit." I hiss and I don't think I've ever seen him so angry, but I don't care, I start walking out and he grabs my arm, pulling me out of the shop and into his car. He throws me in, straddles me, and sends me a glare that would send me straight to Hell. Before I could even react he slaps me **hard** across the face and my world stops for a second as I realize.

This motherfucker is serious.

"_**Who the Hell do you think you are?**_" His words sting like venom.

Before I could answer his question he slaps me again even harder and I gasp. I wish I hadn't because when I did he took the opportunity to steal my lips. He presses them hard against mine and shot his tongue into my mouth, violating it in every way. I feel so disgusting and so violated but so scared. I don't think I have ever been this scared, so I went along with it. When he ends the kiss I want to throw up because he looks at me with so much lust it _kills._

"I'm glad you see my way." He puts some of my hair behind my ear. "I hope that this doesn't have to happen again, now let me drive you home."

"_You were from a perfect world, a world that threw me away today."_

* * *

I stand outside my apartment door after Itachi drops me off. I just stand there, thinking. How did I get in this situation? How am I going get out of this? The door swings open and there stands Ino, clad in a simple purple dress and heels, looking pissed and concerned at the same time.

"Where the Hell have you been? I've been worried sick about your stupid ass. Wait a minute, was that Itachi's car? Did you two hit it off?! Oh my God Sakura that's- Sakura, are you okay? You look like you are going to faint. Sakura, answer me." Ino shakes me, worry written in her eyes and I just stand there emotionless.

What if he expects me to act like his girlfriend? What if he picks out what I wear? What if he takes Ino away from me? What If he makes me move in with him? What if he expects me to marry him? What if he takes me out of school to become a housewife? What if he rapes me?

My heart leaps in my throat and I have never been more afraid of the future. I decide that it is time to get away, so I run. I run and run until I can't feel my legs. I find myself at a bridge with hardly any traffic. I decided I need to cool down before I make any bad choices. I slowly walk next to the railing and look at my reflection at the deep blue body of water down bellow. If I run away, who knows what would happen to me. If I go back I'll be badgered my Ino and harassed by Itachi. I look back down at the water, I've always had this thing for water but I don't know how to swim, I just know how to sink. Maybe if I sink all the pain will go away. I've got no drugs to save me, no best friend to listen to me, no parents to love me, no reason to live at all. No reason.

I slowly put my hands on the railing; I grip it tight and lift my foot onto the railing and my other on the tip of my toes. I take a deep breath. Goodbye mom, dad, Ino, Tenten, and whomever else I am close to. I was going to jump until some boy with onyx eyes and hair runs into me, I know he is Itachi. He cannot stop me, he brought me to this. So I hop off the ground and jump into the air. Everything goes in slow motion as I feel the impact of metal and concrete not water. I feel the hard grip of Itachi's hand around my ankle.

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream and thrash as he takes my other leg in his grasp. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I feel tears going down my face and I shot my head up to look at his disgusting face and I see that he is not Itachi at all but his little brother, Sasuke, the outcast, the loser, the shunned, and my fucking savior.

"Start pulling up on the rail." He says his voice cold and stern.

I do what he says and slowly I start climbing up the rail as he pulls on my legs, I safely land on the sidewalk. His hand on my back balances me and he lets out a sigh of relief before he scolds me.

"What the Hell were you trying to get away from and what exactly did I do to you?"

"I-I thought you were someone else." I look away from him, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed. "Just forget it ev-"

"You didn't finish answering my question."He says plainly and I almost scoff because he acts just like his brother.

"It doesn't concern you." I snap I don't care if he just saved my life he shouldn't get into my business.

He sighs then grabs my arm and starts pulling my away with him.

"What are you doing?!" I yell and try to free my arm. Maybe he is as crazy as his brother.

"I'm taking you home, with the stunt you just pulled you could try to jump in front of a moving car." He snaps and continues to drag me.

"I don't need you to take me home! You don't know anything about me so just leave me alone." I snatch my arm from his grasp and I push him but he only moved an inch. He silently stands there for a minute before he turns around, his eyes as cold as Itachi's.

"Fine, go kill yourself for all I care! When you see what happens when you reject everyone around you, you will be sorry." He spat, turning around and starting to walk away. What does he know? He's just some stupid Uchiha loser who thinks he knows it all. Just like his Goddamn brother.

"How do you even know anything?! I'm nothing like you," I say the last part quietly but I know he hears it. He stops and turns around and smirks at me, his face so intimidating.

"Because, you are just like me."

"_**I want to outrace speed of pain."**_

* * *

**The end for now!**

**Please **

**Leave **

**A**

**Review **

**On **

**What **

**You **

**Think**

**BTW: I DID NOT EDIT. Soooo spelling errors and any other mistakes I seriously apologize for any of them.**

**~Sakura Kimiko.**


End file.
